According to latest trends in networking, the future enterprise information technology (IT) infrastructure is a hybrid cloud. The hybrid cloud is a cloud computing environment where some computing resources are managed in-house by an organization and other computing resources are provided and managed externally. For example, the organization may use a public cloud service, such as Amazon® Simple Storage Service (Amazon S3™) for archived data and continue to maintain in-house storage for operational enterprise data. In a general sense, the term “cloud” includes a collection of hardware and software forming a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, services, etc.) that can be suitably provisioned to provide on-demand self-service, network access, resource pooling, elasticity and measured service, among other features. The hybrid cloud approach can allow organizations to scale computing resources in a cost-effective manner, allow for disaster recovery, and provide additional storage (among other advantages) through the public cloud computing environment without exposing mission-critical applications and data to third-party vulnerabilities.